100 Drabbles about the Blacks
by the-purple-black
Summary: Title explains it all.
1. 55 Egg On

**_Now I've always wanted to do this so I thought I'd give it a try so please be nice. XD I know it's not very good but still. hehe Enjoy! :D And please review! _**

**_P.S Yes I realise that the Black sisters may not of all been at Hogwarts at the same time at one point, it just worked and I like the idea of it being true._**

* * *

**_55. Egg On_**

It was a warm summer's day, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Rodolphus and Lucius were all sat by the lake. Bellatrix drew her wand, twirling it curiously making it produce different coloured ragged swirls whilst her youngest sister, Narcissa, watched her with Lucius sat behind her playing with her hair. He was the only person aloud to go anywhere near her hair, anyone else would have been dead in an instant.

"Hey Bella," Rodolphus said smirking, forcing Bella to pay attention to him.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that Tonks over there? Didn't he piss you off the other day? . . . Not going to let a Mudblood get away with that are you?" Rodolphus was clearly bored and was looking for a fight.

"Hmpf." Bella got up, drew her wand and strode over to Ted Tonks. "Tonks!" she spat "LEVICORPUS!" Ted Tonks was caught off gaurd, now up-side-down in mid air held by his ankle.

Suddenly there was a crowd of slytherins around them with a few worried looking students from the other houses knowing better than to try and stop Bellatrix Black in a duel, if you could even call it that.

"EXPELIARMUS!!" She disarmed him.

"COME ON BELLA!" "GO BELLA!" "CURSE HIM INTO NEXT MILLENIUM!" Bellatrix laughed as the crowd began to egg her on. Nobody noticed the look on Andromeda Blacks face as her lover was tormented in front of most of the school.


	2. 36 Muggles

**_I've never done little Narcissa, hehe It's fun. I don't think I showed her right and I'm not that happy with this chapter as I think I could do better than this but still, here you go, please read and review. :D _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(_**

* * *

**36. Muggles**

Narcissa Black was five years old; she was sat down in the leaky cauldron as her mother, Druella, argued with some Mudblood who had been upset by her harsh words about his wife. Narcissa sat and stared at the door for a while, playing with the sleeve of her green dress. Narcissa and her family entered through the floo network every time they visited Diagon alley and she had always wondered what was on the other side of that door.

She looked up at her mother to see that she was completely occupied by her argument with the "filthy Mudblood" and wouldn't notice if she just slipped off her chair and went to the door . . . so she did just that, when she got to the door she had to jump up to reach the handle and just before she walked out she looked to check her mother hadn't notice her move; she was fine.

She walked out of the door. There was nothing special out there, just lots of people walking around. A woman walked past her with a little boy, about Narcissa's age, she looked back at her and noticed her alone so walked up to her. She wasn't a particularly beautiful person, neither was her son, both had black hair and dark skin.

"Are you okay little girl? Where's your mummy?" The woman spoke down to Narcissa as she continued to stare at her, not saying a word, she'd been told not to speak to strangers. The woman side and took Narcissa's hand "Come on we'll find her."

Just then there was a slight scream and Narcissa was whipped up from the floor and into her own mother's arms, she had found her. "Filthy muggle!" and with that Druella took Narcissa straight home, leaving the poor muggles confused. Narcissa was locked in her room for a week after that as punishment for getting near such filth as common muggles.


	3. 7 Care of Magical Creatures

**_Yes, another Narcissa one. Sorry. XD I love the Malfoys, they make me giggle. But I promise the next one will NOT be Narcissa . . . I have a Bellatrix idea for "34. Parseltongue" So that should be up very soon. This one is shorter than I expected it to be . . . but that's why it's a drabble. Enjoy, read and review. :D _**

**_Disclaimer - Actualy I do ow_****_n Harry Potter, all seven of them. :D . . . Okay JK Rowling created it so I guess she owns it. ¬¬_**

* * *

_**7. Care of magical creatures **_

There was a scream from the living room as Narcissa Malfoy opened a letter from her son. "LUCIUS!!"

There was a pop and Lucius stood next to her. Narcissa was sat on the couch, the letter in her right hand "What is it darling?" Lucius asked his wife, sounding slightly panicy.

"It's Draco! That oaf in care of magical creatures has gotten OUR SON mortally wounded!" Narcissa sounded like she was about to cry.

"Care of magical creatures!? And that OAF Hagrid! WHY IS HE BEING LET AROUND ANIMALS!? WHY IS HE NEAR OUR SON! OUR SON!" Lucius' was furious.

"We have to go make sure h-he's o-okay." Narcissa was now crying.

"Yes, yes, come darling, we'll go right up to Hogwarts _immediately_!" Lucius helped Narcissa up and they walked to the fire place together.

"Care of magical creatures is no place for our poor innocent little boy . . ." Narcissa told her husband.


	4. 34 Parseltongue

_**Told you I'd load it fast hehe **_

**_Read and Review please. :D _**

**_Disclaimer : I have been told to say I own nothing but- . . . Okay okay I own nothing!_**

* * *

_**34. Parseltongue**_

Bellatrix walked into the living room in her midnight blue dress, the 15 year old sat on the couch next to her mother and sighed longingly, holding a newspaper clipping close to her heart.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her. Bellatrix merely gazed at the opposite wall, a look of longing on her young beautiful face. Andromeda walked into the room and looked from her mother to her elder sister and laughed.

Both Bellatrix and Druella looked up at Andromeda, Bellatrix glaring at her "What!?"

Andromeda continued to laugh "Bella has a cruuuuush!"

Bellatrix blushed as her mother stifled her laughs enough to ask "Who is it then?"

Andromeda ran over to her sister and pulled the clipping from her hands and looked at it, the humour fell from her face ". . . He who must not be named."

Druella looked at Bellatrix smirking "Good taste . . . a bit old though."

Bellatrix gasped and her mouth fell open "But he speaks _parseltongue_ mother!" she sighed longingly "Only direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin speak _parseltongue_."


	5. Authors choice

**_Okay, I LOVE this advert. lmao I personaly believe this is the best advert I've seen in a LONG time. I was watching it the other day and thought "HAHA! THAT is how Remus got Tonks back!!" then when I was sifting through my fanfics and realised I hadn't updated the drabbles in a while . . . hehehehehehehe So yeah, you can kill me for this, I think it's not funny unless you're in my warped mind to be honest. XD Yet to make up for this I do have the actual coming home of Remus in the works which I may develop/twist/add on bits to. :\ Yeah . . . Enjoy!_**

**_The rights to the amazing advert and it's content are of course Bababababaaaaa Mcdonalds XD and Remus, Dora and all things you recognize as HP are J.K's. ENJOY! XD_**

**_Nymphadora Tonks was sat on the couch when she heard the door bell ring, she had taken to keeping her wand in her hand at all times so she simply walked to the door, gripping it tightly, her left hand absentmindedly over her stomach._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Who is it?" Dora asked cautiously.

"R-Remus Lupin." It sounded like him alright . . . but she still needed to cheek, her heart now in her throat, she hadn't seen Remus for weeks now.

"What's your nickname for me?" Dora still blushed as she asked him the question.

"My multi-coloured fluff muffin." Remus grinned as Dora opened the door, holding up what seemed to be two . . . meal tokens?

He took in a deep breath and spoke "Dora, I can't leave you . . . not without sharing this two for one cinema offer with you!" Remus withdrew the cinema offer tickets from his pocket, looking at Dora with puppy dog eyes "I got it when I brought a large big Mac meal, you can get them with any large meal!" he took a deep breath ". . . . Or a premium salad!"

Dora dropped her hand from her stomach, looking at the meal deal then at Remus "Remus . . . You stand in front of me with that cinema offer . . . you're going nowhere!" She leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yep, I know I haven't updated anything in a very long time but I want to get into that again so I'll start with something small (and a bit crap :/)**_  
_**Basicaly I saw the new film recently and when Tonks was talking at the begining I thought she was sooooo going to tell them she was pregnant so this resulted in me and my friends having a conversation about what the hell would happen if she had said something. This is what I came up with, I personaly think the conversation was funnier because I was doing stupid puppy-eyes and down voices for Tonks last line and we were in stitches for some random reason. So yes, enjoy. XD This is dedicated to my dear freind Natasha Alan. **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

It was the night they had decided to move Harry from Grimmauld place. One by one they entered the room, greeting Harry. Tonks looked up, beaming, showing off her wedding ring and explaining to Harry then suddenly said . . .

"And by the way Harry, me and Remus are going to have a baby!"

Everyone froze, staring at her, Harry was the first to speak up "No way! You're not taking this risk when you're bloody pregnant!"

After what seemed like hours of arguing Tonks eventually walked across the road to leave.

Mrs Figg answered the door, frowning "Yes dear?"

" . . . Can I borrow your fireplace?" Tonks sighed.

* * *

_**Also, HELP, I've lost my list/table of all the inspirations for the drabbles? If someone knows where to get the Harry Potter one can they PLEASE tell me as I really need it. Will do something or whatever for whoever helps! xxx**_


End file.
